Not Just Your Sempai
by Linali-chan
Summary: Haruhi x Tamaki. Haruhi keeps calling Tamaki 'sempai' instead of his name, he gets annoyed, and you know where this is going.


Not Just Your Sempai

Note: Haruhi X Tamaki here! Absolutely love this couple! They're SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE! Anyway, first story for my OHSHC collection, enjoy!! This is gonna be an awesome story, one-shot, well I hope anyway! R&R

Linali-chan mar. 17/08

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he came running after the only girl-host club member. "Could you run an errand for me?"

"Um, sure Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi replied as she stopped walking, and let Tamaki catch up to her.

'_Sempai?'_ Tamaki awkwardly thought as he came running. 'Sempai just sounds so weird'

"Um here are the papers. I was wondering if you could drop these off at the library on your way there, since it seems that you're already going there," Tamaki said as looked at the truck load of books that Haruhi seemed to be carrying. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked.' Tamaki thought.

Haruhi just took the papers and placed them on top of her mountain of books, and started walking towards the library.

"Ah, Thanks Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted after Haruhi as she started to walk away.

"No problem, Sempai," Haruhi responded

Later that same day

"Why would Haruhi call me 'sempai'?" Tamaki thought aloud as he walked into the Host Club room. "Why?"

"It's a sign of respect," Kyouya answered as he walked up to Tamaki, book in one hand, the other came up to his perfect face, and pushed his glasses up a little.

"I know that it's a sign of respect!" Tamaki replied as he let himself drop into a nearby chair as he continued his thinking.

"She's just being polite, Tamaki," Kyouya added as he then went to pour himself and Tamaki a cup of Earl Grey tea.

"But I don't like it!" Tamaki whined as Kyouya came to sit beside him, handing him his cup of Earl Grey tea in an expensive china cup; at the same time.

"Then just tell her you don't like," Kyouya coolly replied as he sipped his tea, still observing Tamaki.

"Okay, I guess I'll do that," Tamaki responded as he too, drank some of his tea.

Kyouya just shook his head. Such a simple thing to do, yet it took Tamaki _so_ long to figure it out.

"Oh, sorry I'm late!" Haruhi panted as she rushed into the room, leaning on the door for support.

"It's okay, Haruhi," Everyone else responded as they returned to their activities.

"Ask her," Kyouya mouthed as he stood up from his spot and walked away. Tamaki sighed.

"Ask me what?" Haruhi asked as she came walking over.

How'd she hear that?! Tamaki and Kyouya's expressions matched each others exactly. Then after about five seconds, Kyouya got himself back together and just walked away, from the awkward silence and scene.

"Um………" Tamaki started as he searched for the right words in his head. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were starring at him.

"Um…….." Tamaki gulped and he still needed an excuse, it was just going to be too awkward to ask in front of everyone! "Um……..where'd you get that instant coffee from last time?"

"Huh?" Haruhi started as she thought, 'where did I get it from?' "Oh yeah, that. I got it from the local supermarket by my house. Why? Does it taste good?"

"Um…..yeah, it tastes really good! We should buy it more often," Tamaki concluded as Kyouya practically fell over backwards and sweat dropped. How stupid could Tamaki get?

"Oh okay, I'll buy some on my way home today," Haruhi said as she made a mental note in her head, to remember to buy the instant coffee.

"Uh, thanks, Haruhi," Tamaki answered as he mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

"Yeah, that's fine, Sempai,"

"Uh, um…… Haruhi why do you call me 'sempai'?" Tamaki questioned as Haruhi walked over to the English style couch.

"Hun?"

"I don't like it," Tamaki breathed as he sat down next to Haruhi. "Could you just call me Tamaki?"

"Oh, I guess if you wish," Haruhi bluntly replied as she gently sat herself down.

"Thanks, Haruhi," Tamaki replied as he hugged her gently.

"Ah," Haruhi exclaimed as she felt Tamaki's arms wrap around her small frame. Her heart felt like it was funning a marathon. It was beating so fast inside her chest, she could feel it against rib cage, 'what's this feeling?' Haruhi questioned herself as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. 'I'm blushing,' Haruhi thought as she tried to wipe away the blush.

"Blushing now, are we?" Tamaki joked as he pushed a stray hair from Haruhi's face.

"T-Tamaki-sem-." Haruhi stopped as she realized she was calling Tamaki sempai.

"Um, Tamaki-san,"

"Don't call me 'Tamaki-san'!"

"Okay, okay, um…..Tamaki-kun?"

"NO!" Tamaki complained as crossed his arms childishly; before smirking evilly.

"Well, it just feels weird to call you, just Tamaki,….."

Tamaki smiled as he turned to Haruhi, and kissed her. Haruhi's eyes blinked quickly before she just gave in. Hey, Tamaki was a good kisser.

"Picture perfect," Kyouya smiled as he flashed a picture of Tamaki kissing Haruhi.

Tamaki and Haruhi broke their kiss, and blushed. Kyouya just grinned evilly.

"I should post this on the web page……."

"NO!" Tamaki and Haruhi shouted together.

"Fine; but then you to should really be careful together in public. Keep your girlfriend safe, Tamaki, the rest of the world still thinks she's a boy." Kyouya added as he took another picture.

"Hey, who said that Tamaki and I were going out?" Haruhi asked

"Who said we weren't?" Tamaki responded as he leaned over and stole another kiss from Haruhi.

"We're a lovely couple aren't we?" Tamaki inquired as he hugged Haruhi from behind.

"Yes we are," Haruhi answered smiling one of her famous smile, which could brighten up anyone's day.

"Perfect!" Kyouya said as he went clicking the digital camera. "Keep that pose right there! Thank you. Looks good!"

"No flash photograph!"

END

Author note: Yeah, well this idea just came to me one day when I just got/bought this awesome Tamaki and Haruhi poster! Thus, I felt the need to write this fanfiction, my idea and inspiration was based off of that! Hope you enjoyed this short little fic, and remember to R&R!


End file.
